Clan Ouroboros
by carlosusuga415
Summary: Despues de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja las aldeas no parecieran entenderse entre si, Naruto Uzumaki viendo esto dedice arreglar el futuro de todos, pero para esto tendra que ir al pasado ¿podra lograrlo? ir al principio de todo y arreglarlo pero ¿como lo hara.. Destructor, Salvador O Innovador?


**Hola, me presento soy nuevo escribiendo Fanfics esto simplemente lo hago con el fin del entretenimiento nada mas, nada menos, puede que algunos no le gusten la forma en que lo hago pero bueno así soy yo ... Primero para entender un poco la historia voy ah dar un breve resumen Las historia se remontara antes de que las Aldeas ocultas allan existido.**

 **Segundo: Voy a dar un enfoque diferente de las personalidades de los personajes y voy a crear personajes y agregar de otro tiempo por ejemplo, no se sorprenderá si ven ah un Itachi Uchiha O Una Tsunade Senju Etc ..**

 **-No tengo que decir que Naruto no me pertenece ..**

 **-Prologo.**

* * *

 _ **El Comienzo ...**_

* * *

En un campo donde los niños y las niñas, jóvenes y adultos, viejos y reviejos, culpable y inocente, santo y malvado, se pueden ver toda clase de personas tratando o de matarse entre si, unos escupían fuego, otros aguas, otros vientos, otros con armas, otros con las manos.

No muy lejos del campo de batalla ahi tres hombres, estos tres hombres se destacan tanto en fisico como espiritu.

En fisico porque cada quién tiene algo que lo define del otro, uno de los hombres tiene el pelo negro erizado que le llega más abajo de la espalda,cubriendo uno de sus ojos era un flequillo , pero sus ojos son lo que mas atraen y ala vez alejan ... Ojos estraños con forma de átomo que irradican poder, frialda y auntentica autorida.

La vestimenta de este hombre es una armadura estilo samurai roja, este hombre que tiene las manos sobre su pecho, mirando a las otras dos figuras frente a él, con sus ojos, que irradican. Frialdad, Poder, Y Autoridad, un aura azul oscura lo rodea y hace que la tierra debajo de el tiemble.

El nombre de este hombre es Marada Uchiha, clan del orgulloso clan Uchiha, que maneja el famoso **Sharingan.**

El otro hombre o uno de los otros hombres, una diferencia de Madara tiene el pelo liso que cualquier mujer envidiaría tener, los ojos de este hombre a diferencia de Madara irradican , Bondad, Compasión, Amor, pero tambien gran poder.

Al igual que Madara viste una armadura samurai roja con la diferencia de tener un gran pergamino en la parte de atrás, tiene las manos en forma de oracion, pero cualquiera que pueda ver bien sabe que no está orando ni mucho menos, ¿Porque seria esto, es que al igual que Madara tiene un aura verde alrededor del su mera presencia hace temblar la tierra debajo del el.

El nombre de este hombre es Hashirama Senju, Lider del clan Senju, que se dice que maneja más de 1000 técnicas, y el unico que puede manejar el **Mokuton.**

Y el ultimo pero no menos importante es un hombre de pelo igual que el de Madara pero el hombre es rubio con una mezcla de rojo, pero no tiene los flecos que enmarcan sus ojos a diferencia de Madara, se puede apreciar sus dos ojos, pero sus ojos son estraños incluidos, los ojos de este hombre son platiados con anillos en el y 9 tomos como el **Sharingan** , estos ojos parecen que pueden ver y juzgar alas personas con una sola mirada. Este hombre sus ojos refleja, Autoridad, Amor, Frialdad Y Carisma .. Apesar de que es una combinación estraña.

Su vestimenta se puede decir que es estraña es como un quimono con nueva magatamas en el cuello que parece un collar, este hombre está mostrando una gran cantidad de poder tanto así que la tierra debajo de el parece que este pidiendo perdon. Con un ahora dorada alrededor de el.

El nombre de este hombre es ...

Naruto Ouroboros !.

* * *

 **-Ah, el prólogo puede parecer muy corto pero eso es lo que es un prólogo ¿no ?.**

 **Este historia la hizo despues de tantas que tenia en mi cabeza y ala final no sabia cual escoger. Como ya estoy que me graduo dije: Ah, que tal si tomo un pequeño descanso? y de este pequeño descanso salio esto ..**

 **Este historia puede no ser muy entretenida pero como esta ya es para variar.**

 **También puede utilizar nuevas habilidades y poderes que se referencia en otros manga, animes o inclusive novelas ligeras ... Para hacer la historia mas entretenida ..**

 **La sinopsis de este fanfics vendría siendo asi ..**

 **''Después de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja las aldeas no se podían entender entre si, Naruto Uzumaki viendo esto dedice arreglar el futuro de todos, pero para eso tendrá que ir al pasado ¿podrá lograrlo? ir al principio de todo y comenzar todo de nuevo ¿como lo hará como.. Destructor, Salvador O Innovador.?**


End file.
